1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in electrosurgical instruments, and more particularly to an attachment for an instrument having an electro-cauterizing and/or electro-cutting blade and provision for selective application of vacuum to the surgical site.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Electrosurgical instruments having an electric cauterizing and/or electro-cutting blade and some means for aspirating blood and/or smoke from the surgical area have been disclosed in the literature for about 50 years.
Hyams U.S. Pat. No. 2,102,270 discloses an electrosurgical instrument for female sterilization procedures having an auxiliary tube surrounding the electric blade for introduction of a liquid for radiologically monitoring the operation.
Bierman U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,167 discloses an electrosurgical instrument for removal of tissue by electric current and having means for applying vacuum for drawing in and holding the tissue being cut.
August U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,833 discloses an electrocauterizing instrument with a tube for supplying an inert gas to blanket the surgical site.
Seiger U.S. Pat. NO. 2,888,928 discloses an electrocauterizing instrument with a tube for withdrawing blood and smoke from the surgical site by vacuum.
Morrison U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,780 discloses an electrocauterizing instrument with a tube for withdrawing blood and smoke from the surgical site by vacuum and having a side vent opening.
Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,955 discloses an electrocauterizing instrument with a tube for withdrawing blood and smoke from the surgical site by vacuum and constructed for easy replacement of the blade.
Durden U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,833 discloses an electrocauterizing instrument with a tube for withdrawing blood and smoke from the surgical site by vacuum and having a side vent opening arranged for selective opening and closing to control application of vacuum.
Walker U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,838 discloses an electrocauterizing instrument with a tube for supplying fluid to the surgical site for removing blood and smoke and having a light transmitting cable for illuminating the surgical site.
The present invention represents a new and useful improvement over these prior art references, and over my previous invention Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,914.